


Flying Pants

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Flying Pants

“Should we surprise our boy?”

After a long day in the lab, Maeve had come home early so that the two of them could make Spencer dinner for his birthday, but when Y/N turned around she saw Maeve slipping out of her work pants and wiggling her adorable little butt. “What did you have in mind?”

With a look of mischievous glee, she ran into their bedroom and grabbed two of Spencer’s ratty t-shirts. “I say, we put the food to the side for now and get in bed wearing nothing but lace panties and Spencer’s t-shirts.”

“Do you want his dick to fly off the moment he sees us?” Seeing the two of them in his old clothes was one of his favorite things in the world. 

Maeve snorted and leaned against Y/N before giving her a peck on the lips. “No, I want him to use it on us.”

“I’m warning you, it might fly off, but I’m absolutely up for this.”

After turning off the stove and putting various pieces of their dinner into the refrigerator to save for later, they both hurried inside and slipped into baggy t-shirts. The way the navy blue lace clung to Maeve’s skin made Y/N want to get started without Spencer. “The red and blue lace we’ve got going on is going to drive Spencer even more crazy,” Maeve laughed as Y/N crawled between her legs.

With one finger on each side, Y/N toyed with the lace, battling with herself about whether or not to pull them down when they both heard Spencer open the front door. “I’m home! Where are my two favorite women?”

“Inside!” Maeve called. She gave Y/N the eye to start peeling away her panties so Spencer could walk in on it. 

Y/N giggled into Maeve’s thigh just as Spencer rounded the corner, his eyes bulging. “Oh my god,” he muttered.

Maeve crooked her finger in his direction and they both watched as he licked his lips, his length straining up against his jeans. “I told you it was gonna fly off,” Y/N laughed, palming him through his pants.

“It’s taking everything I have not to combust right here and now,” he said huskily. He lingered on the two of them for a moment, his hands softly fluttering over flushed skin before he snapped out of it and stood up, hastily unbuttoning his shirt. “Why would you two do this me?”

“Because it’s fun,” Maeve laughed. God, her smile could light up the room. Like Spencer’s it was just brilliance incarnate. “Should we try the train?”

Laughing, Y/N pulled the lace around Maeve’s hips away, exposing her sex for her taste. The clanging of Spencer’s belt gave her goosebumps and suddenly she felt the bed dip behind her. While Spencer slipped inside her, he would get the view of one love of his life pleasuring the other - he could see the waves of beauty wash across Maeve’s face.

Fingers poised, Y/N slipped between Maeve’s lips, fingers coated in arousal that she pulled out to taste before dipping her head to taste from the source. As she lapped at Maeve’s heat, Spencer toyed with her own entrance, his touch so delicate and so insistent at the same time.

Once she was slick and ready for him, he slipped between her folds to the hilt, delighting in the way she felt around him, how she clung to him. While her tongue worked away at Maeve’s sex, she pulled her closer, hands digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. “God, you’re so gorgeous,” Y/N mumbled.

“You both are,” Spencer said, thrusting a little more forcefully than before. “Both so gorgeous. And both mine.”

Maeve gasped as Y/N’s lips pursed around her clit but then she laughed. “I would say you’re ours, considering how fast those pants flew off.”

Smiling, he bent down to kiss Y/N’s back and removed himself from her. The three of them were in sync like no other. The minute Y/N felt that hollowness within her she stood up and over Maeve’s face. “We taste good together,” she cooed, whimpering as Spencer entered her.

Together, the three of them devolved into a mess of limbs and cries, riding out waves of pleasure until they collapsed into each other on the bed. “I think we should greet you like that more often,” Y/N sighed.

“I agree.”

Standing up in the thickness that permeated the room, Maeve reached out her hands for the two people she loved most. “Now how about we go make some dinner?”

Spencer glanced at himself and then to his lovers. “With no clothes on?”

“Naked cooking,” Y/N said, raising an eyebrow. “Could be dangerous.”

Maeve couldn’t help but laugh. “Sounds sexy.”


End file.
